Childhood Memories
by Kattea
Summary: Luffy remembers things that happened to him as a child. Memories of his mother. My first fanfic.
1. Bye bye mom part 1 of 2

My first ever fanfic (yay!). So please don't expect a masterpiece, okay?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. If I did my dream of living in Japan would be true (it isn't)  
Now that that's (hi hi, same word twice) out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

**

1.Bye bye mom (part 1 of 2)

The rain fell hard on the deck of the Going Merry. It had rained the whole day and therefore the crew was sitting in the galley. Except Usopp, he had to keep watch since none of the others wanted to.  
"Saaanjiii." Luffy said, his head resting on the table, arms by his sides and an extremely bored look on his face.  
"Can I have something to eat?"  
"No." Sanji said and threw the remains of yet another cigarette in the sink.  
"We ate lunch less then an hour ago. You're not hungry." Sanji's glare convinced Luffy he wasn't hungry.  
"But I'm booored." Luffy let out a sigh and looked around the small room.Sanji was standing by the sink smoking. Zoro leaned against the wall sleeping. Nami was sitting across the table from Luffy doing…something.Luffy decided to find out what. He left his place stretched over the table to stand behind Nami looking over her shoulder.

"Nami." He said.  
"Yes Luffy." Nami was trying to read a navigation book she had bought at the last port.  
"What's that?" Luffy pointed to the book.  
Nami turned her face towards Luffy and answered:  
"It's a book I'm trying to read." She turned back to her book. Luffy stood silent for a moment before he spoke up again.  
"Why are you trying to read it?"  
Nami put down the book on the table.  
"Sanji-kun." She said putting on the smile that always made the cook do whatever she asked him.  
"Yes, dear Nami-san." Sanji said his hands clasped and eye turning heart-shaped.  
"Luffy's a little annoying could you get him to leave me alone?"  
Five seconds later Luffy landed on the deck having been kicked out of the galley and told not to return until dinner was ready.  
Luffy didn't mind being kicked out of the galley. His mom had kicked him out of the kitchen a million times.  
'I wonder where mom is now' he thought to himself as he opened the door to the boy's room to get out of the rain.

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Ten years ago in Fuchsia Village.

The seven-year-old boy named Monkey D Luffy had just found out he would never be able to swim. This meant he would not be allowed to join Shank's pirate crew.  
On the other hand the Devil's Fruit he had just ate made his body rubber. This new, cool ability made up for the bad parts.  
Red Haired Shanks and his pirate crew had returned to drinking and eating, it was still early.  
The door of the bar opened and in walked a boy.  
"Oi, Luffy!" The boy waved as he walked up to his little brother. He was a head taller then Luffy, with the same black messy hair, although somewhat longer, and sleepy-looking eyes. He was wearing blue shorts and shoes, no shirt. His mom always tried to get him to wear a shirt, but he took it off as soon as he was out of her sight. After all he was a man and men weren't told what clothes they should wear.

"Ace! Look, look, look!" Luffy shouted and put his fingers in the corners of his mouth and stretched it out to three times its normal size.  
"I'm rubber now!" Luffy put on one of his usual big I'm-the-happiest-person-alive smiles.  
"That's really cool." Ace looked had him his eyes wide open.  
"Can I try?" He grabbed Luffy's right hand while Luffy used his left one to hold on to the counter he was standing next to.  
Ace started pulling. When he couldn't pull any more he was standing by the door. Luffy had stretched across the whole bar, both arms stretched out and his body dangling a feet above the floor.  
'I wonder what will happen if I let go?' Ace thought to himself. Without any warning he let go of the hand he was holding.  
This caused Luffy to fly back and crash into the counter. Everybody in the room stopped with what they were doing and looked at the place where the little rubber boy had landed.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Luffy's laughter echoed across the bar. He got up on his feet and smiled.  
"That was fun, I wanna do it again!"

After doing this fun game for the 12th time Makino walked up to the two boys.  
"Are you two enjoying yourself?" She gave them a sweet smile and got two equally happy in return.  
"Thank you for letting us play here." Ace bowed as he thanked to bar owner.  
"It's no problem. Everyone enjoys watching you two." She answered Ace, while Luffy was pulling his arm begging him to slingshot him one more time.  
"But shouldn't you boys be heading home soon. It's almost time for dinner, I'm sure your mother is waiting for you."  
"FOOOOD!" Luffy shouted in his brother's ear.  
"Let's go Ace!" He released Ace's hand and started running out the door.  
"Hey, wait for me Luffy!" He shouted after his brother and started running after him.  
"Bye Makino!" He said as he exited.

Makino watched through the window as the boys ran along the road leading up to their house.  
She sighed. Their mother would not be happy when they got home. Although Ace and Luffy were good children, they could be a little too much from time to time.  
'Oh well, time to get back to work.' She thought as she turned her attention back to the rest of the guest in her bar.

* * *

**Authors note's: **So did you like it? Hate it? Any spelling or grammar mistakes (English is not my first language)? Do you want me to post part two (I will no matter what you say)? Please review (or pm, e-mail, send smoke signals or something).  
Thank you.  
My reason for doing this was to see Ace as a child. And because I think the whole Straw Hat crew were adorable as children.  
So what will happen next? What will Ace and Luffy's mother say? Part 2 coming soon! 


	2. Bye bye mom part 2 of 2

Here's part 2 for you.  
I forgot to say that this is set before Vivi, Chopper and Robin (but maybe you noticed that already).  
On with the story.**

* * *

**

2.Bye bye mom (part 2 of 2)

Nadeshiko was a woman in her late twenties. She was healthy and good-looking.  
Her hair was long and black, and her eyes where dark.  
She was a very calm and patient person. She didn't like to yell or argue.  
Nothing could upset her. Nothing except two things.  
"MONKEY D LUFFY EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"  
Her sons.

Nadeshiko's two sons were standing in front of her in the kitchen of their small house.  
"But mom I'm hungry." Luffy said with a pained expressing on his face.  
On any other person it would have broken their heart, but not Nadeshiko. Ten years as a mother had made her immune to it.  
"You're not eating anything until you tell me what you were thinking!" She know those words where the ones that hurt her son the most.  
Sure enough Luffy looked like his entire word had crashed down on him. Tears were starting to gather in his eyes as he looked at her. He looked like a helpless little puppy.  
Nadeshiko didn't like puppies.

"That goes for you too Ace." She didn't even have too turn around and look to know that her other son was heading for the dinner table. She had developed a sixth sense when it came to her sons.  
"Get back here!"  
A sixth sense that was driving her insane.  
Ace obediently walked back to stand beside his brother. He was the good one of the two. Although 'good' might have been an exaggeration.  
"Why are you angry at me. It was Luffy that cut himself, not me." Ace defended himself.  
She could feel a massive headache starting to form. 'All right Nadeshiko' she thought to herself. 'Calm down and let them explain before you overreact.' She took a couple of deep breaths before saying in the calmest voice she could manage:  
"Just tell me one at a time what happened. Luffy you first." She closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. This couldn't possible be as bad as the time when Luffy almost drowned, because Ace thought the fastest way for Luffy to learn how to swim would be to throw him out of a boat in raging waves and let him swim back to shore. Or when Ace fell asleep while hanging from the roof of the highest house of the village, because they wanted to 'look at the view'.

"I cut myself under my eye." Luffy started to tell. "Because I wanted to show Shanks that I'm brave enough to be a pirate." Nadeshiko barely resisted the urge to yell 'You will not be a pirate as long as I'm your mother.' Instead she said:  
"What happened after that, Luffy?"  
She didn't sound too angry.  
"Then Makino gave me lunch." Nadeshiko's blood pressure was becoming dangerously high by now. She could feel that the worst thing was coming right about…  
"And I ate a Devil's Fruit"  
…now.

"YOU DID WHAT!"  
Her eyes flung open. Flames were burning in her eyes. All her anger surfacing.  
Luffy was totally oblivious to his mother's reaction.  
"It's so cool! Look mom!" A smile stretched from ear to ear over Luffy's face. He was to busy showing his new ability.  
Nadeshiko turned Ace.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!"

Ace's answer was short.  
"I fell asleep."  
'He can't help it.' She thought while clenching her fists. 'He's narcoleptic, he can't help it.'  
"I'm sorry mom."  
At least he apologised. She wouldn't kill him. Luffy on the other hand.

She turned her head to find out were he was. Luffy was at that moment hanging upside down from the ceiling lamp stretching his arms to touch the floor.  
Something deep down inside her snapped at that moment.  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" she stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom.  
Luffy and Ace looked at each other.  
"Can we eat now?" the two boys shouted in unison.  
"YES!"

5 minutes later Nadeshiko appeared in the kitchen again carrying a suitcase. She had managed to calm herself from burning inferno to simply angry. She turned to her sons, who where sitting at the table 'eating'. Sucking up the food might have been a better description.  
"Ace, Luffy." She said. "Mom is gonna go for a little trip. I don't know how long I'll be gone." She took a breath. This was a little sad but her mind was set. She put down the suitcase on the floor and walked up to the table.  
She gave Luffy a hug from behind.  
"Luffy try and be a good boy and behave."  
She walked over to Ace and hugged him as well.  
"Ace, you take care of your brother."  
She walked back to pick up her suitcase. She turned around to take one last look at her sons. With a smile on her face she said:  
"I love both of you very much. Good bye Ace, good bye Luffy."  
"Bye bye mom."

Nadeshiko walked out of the door leaving her home and her sons. They would be all right.  
The rest of the village would look after them. She wasn't cut out to be a housewife. Her live was on the sea, her sons' would be too.

* * *

**Author's notes:** This one was fun to write, I love Luffy's mother (well my version of her).  
There will be at least one more chapter, but a different memory (I just have to write it first).  
Thank you for reading. Please review or something. 


	3. Letters

Thank you for the reviews. They kept me from abandoning this.  
Since I don't have anything else to say right now, on with the story!**

* * *

**

3. Letters

"Hey Luffy!" Nami shouted to the captain of the Going Merry.  
"There's a letter for you." She held up the envelope that had been sent to the ship with her morning paper. An arm stretched from the sheep's head and grabbed the letter.  
"Thank you!" Luffy said before he hurried to rip the letter open.  
"So, who's it from?" Nami asked.  
"Mom." Luffy answered, quickly returning to read his letter.  
Nami looked a bit puzzled but didn't say anything. She turned and started walking to her cabin. She had better things to do.

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Fuchsia Village lay quite. Shank's pirate ship had set sail from this port for the last time.  
It was a peaceful, quite morning. The silence was broken by a laughing Luffy running along the road, past the windmill, to his house.

"ACE!" he shouted as he slammed the door behind him. He ran into the kitchen where the older of the two brothers stood on a chair by the stove, stirring a big pot of stew.  
Luffy walked up to his brother and asked interested:  
"What's that Ace? Is it food? Is it, is it?" He stretched so that he could look down in the pot.  
"Yes Luffy, it's food." Ace put a lid on the pot and stepped down from the chair.  
"It needs to boil for an hour before it's ready. So don't touch it until then, got that?" Ace gave his little brother a stern look.  
"I won't. I promise." Luffy said while putting on a big smile.  
"So why are you so excited Luffy?" Ace returned the chair to its place by the table and sat down on it.  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Luffy said and reached to take something out of his pocket. He pulled out two envelopes and held them out where Ace could see them.  
"We got letters!" Luffy gave one of the letters the Ace.  
'To Portgas D. Ace, Fuchsia Village, East Blue' was written on it.  
"Makino just gave them to me, she said they're from mom." Luffy explained and sat down at the table on the opposite side from Ace.

Ace looked at the letter and then at his brother. Luffy had already opened his envelope and was now sitting with his brows knit a very focused look on his face while he eyed the letter.  
"Do you want me to read it for you Luffy?"  
"I can read! I'm not a little kid, I'm seven that's almost a man." He said with a pout. Why didn't Ace see how grown up he was?  
"I'm gonna write an answer all by myself too."  
"I'm not gonna help you if you don't want to." Ace smiled and returned his attention to his own letter. He opened it and started to read.

_"Dear Ace_

_How are things? Are you two eating enough? Are you behaving?_  
_I miss both of you very much._  
_For the last month I've travelled with a trade ship that sails all over East Blue. _  
_But I haven't found what I'm looking for. I haven't found him yet, but I'm sure I will. _  
_When I do I'll return home to my angels. Until then I'll enjoy this adventure._  
_Please write me back to tell me about everything that's happened to you._  
_Take care of Luffy and yourself_.  
_Always face each day with a smile and never be sad._  
_We will see each other again soon._

_I love you with all my heart. A million kisses and hugs._

_Your mother Nadeshiko"_

Ace put down his letter and looked across the table at Luffy who was still reading.  
"I'll go get some paper and pens, so we can write her back." Ace said as he got up from the table and walked towards the door.  
"Don't touch the pot." He shouted while going in to the next room.  
"You're mean Ace!" Luffy called after him.  
Ace smiled. He wouldn't be sad about his mother leaving them. This was something she had to do. He understood that.  
He would stay happy, as his mother had told him.  
After all it's never a good idea to go against your mother.

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

"Luffy what are you doing?" Nami said has she turned away from her map to look at the captain. Luffy was standing by the door of her cabin, one armed stretched out towards her desk aiming for a pile of paper.  
"I wanted a piece of paper so I can answer my letter." Luffy said with a smile.  
"You looked busy so I didn't want to disturb you."  
Nami reached for a piece of paper and held it up for Luffy to grab.  
"I'm feeling generous today. You can have it for free."  
"Thank you Nami." Luffy grabbed the paper, snapped his arm back and ran up to the deck.

Nami sighed and turned back to her map. She should have charged him for that paper.  
Luffy was just too cute sometimes.

* * *

**Author's note: **This chapter wasn't in my original idea, but I felt that it was needed. Ace's cooking since Luffy can't cook (I think it's fitting in a way).  
I'm not sure how to continue this. If I should write memories or present. I might start a new story that starts where this ends.  
I'll probably write two more chapters of this, but I won't promise it. 


	4. Cold

Hello, a new chapter for you.  
Sorry this took a while, I was a little low on inspiration.  
Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**

**4. Cold**

"Aaaatcho!" Luffy sneezed. He was sitting under a big blanket on the couch in the boys cabin. His feet were in a tub of hot water and a thermometer was sticking out from his mouth.  
No one had thought that Luffy would catch a cold.  
Well, at least now they had proof that their captain wasn't a complete idiot.  
"Zoooro." Luffy whined.  
Zoro got up from where he had been sitting and walked up to the sick captain. The swordsman wasn't entirely sure how he became the one to look after Luffy. He had been against it, but that stupid woman had threatened to increase his interest.  
Not that he minded watching after Luffy, Zoro would do anything for him. After all if he hadn't met him he wouldn't be alive right now.

"My head hurts." Luffy said while Zoro took the thermometer out of his mouth.  
"I can't help you with that, I'm not a doctor." Zoro answered.  
"You have a fever, you should try and get some sleep."  
He lifted Luffy's feet out of the tub and grabbed a towel that lay nearby.  
"We should get a doctor." Luffy said in a sleepy voice. He was starting to slid down on the couch.  
Zoro wiped of Luffy's feet and helped him to lay down.  
"And a musician." The rubber boy closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
Zoro walked over to the opposite wall and sat down. There was nothing more he could do now, so he decided to take a nap.

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Heavy rain was falling over Fuchsia Village.  
Nadeshiko was looking at her 4 and 7 year old sons.  
Both of them were soaking wet. There was a pool of water forming around their feet.  
The boys had been outside playing in the rain. Neither of them had been wearing their raincoats.  
"Are you mad at us?" Ace asked. Both Ace and Luffy looked very small and scared.  
Nadeshiko sighed lightly and smiled. She sat down and looked both of them in the eyes.  
"I'm not mad." She hugged her sons to prove her point.  
"Next time, remember to put on your raincoats."  
The two boys nodded into her shoulders.  
"Now." Nadeshiko said and stood up. "Let's get you two into a hot bath before you catch a cold."  
She took one boy in each hand and led them to the bathroom.

The bath didn't help though.  
Two days later the brothers were in bed with fevers.  
It wasn't anything deadly or life threatening, so Luffy couldn't understand why he had to take medicine.  
"I don't want to." Luffy whined.  
He was sitting in his bed with the covers over his legs. His mother was sitting on the edge of the bed, a spoon filled with medicine in her hand.  
"Your fever will go down if you take it, Luffy." She lifted the spoon and tried to feed it to her son.  
Luffy turned his head in protest. Keeping his mouth as far away from the spoon as he could he said:  
"I don't have a fever. I don't need medicine."

Nadeshiko put the spoon down on the nightstand next to the medicine bottle. She decided to try a different strategy.  
She lifted up the covers and sat down next to Luffy in the bed. She picked up her son and placed him in her lap.  
Luffy leaned against his mother's chest. His ear was over her heart and he could hear it beating. It was a slow and soothing rhythm.  
Nadeshiko pulled the covers over both of them and started stroking the small boy's hair.  
"You're just like your father sometimes, Luffy."

Luffy made a humming noise as he listened to his mother. The fever was making him sleepy.  
"He didn't want to take his medicine either. But I found a way to get him to." Nadeshiko smiled as she told the story.  
"I told him that if he didn't take his medicine I would only give him carrots to eat for a whole week."  
"Carrots!" Luffy sat up.  
"Yes, carrots." Nadeshiko answered in a serious voice.  
"No meat?" Luffy was looking directly at his mother, eyes slightly wide with shock.  
"No meat."

Luffy turned his face away from his mother and started examining the sheets.  
After some moments he sad in a low voice:  
"Maybe I'm a little sick."  
Nadeshiko tilted her head to look into his eyes again.  
"Do you want to take some medicine?" She asked.  
"If you promise I don't have to eat carrots."  
"I promise, no carrots."  
Luffy answered her with a big sunny smile.

Nadeshiko closed the door to Luffy's room. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed.  
'One down, one to go.' she thought as she opened the door to Ace's room, medicine bottle in her hand.

* * *

**Author's note: **My mom used to hold me like that when I was little. I always made me very calm.  
This chapter wasn't in my original plan either. I wonder how long it will take me to accually write the chapter I had planned to be number 3. I promise you at least 2 more chapters. 


	5. Luffy cookies

**5. Luffy cookies**

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted as he ran into the galley.  
The cook was standing by the sink, washing up after lunch.  
He wiped the plate he had just washed, calmly. He put it down on the pile of the other cleaned plates, calmly. He wiped his hand and turned around, calmly.  
All of this time Luffy had been calling his name and tapping on his shoulder.  
"STOP DOING THAT!" Sanji said as his foot landed on the captains head in a not so calm way.  
"Now what was it you were going to say, Luffy?"

Luffy rubbed his head and handed the cook a piece of paper.  
'Luffy cookies' was written on the top of the paper. It was a recipe for something Sanji would never have cooked.  
"Are you sure this is eatable?"  
"What do you mean?" Luffy didn't understand why Sanji would ask such a thing.  
"They're the best cookies in the world! Can you make them for me Sanji? Please."  
Sanji coughed slightly and took another look at the paper.  
"I'll see what I can do."  
He would probably regret this later.  
"Just stay out of my kitchen."

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Nadeshiko was standing in the kitchen.  
The afternoon sun was shining in through the window and birds were singing outside.  
"There." She said as she turned on the oven.  
"All set to go."  
She stood up and opened one of the cupboards. She took down a big mixing bowl and put it on the table, next to an opened book.  
Small footsteps entered the kitchen.

"Mom?" A still sleepy little Luffy said rubbing his eyes.  
Nadeshiko smiled as she turned and picked him up.  
"Did you have a nice nap?"  
"Mm. What's that?" Luffy pointed to the bowl on the table.  
"This?" His mother asked and walked up to the table.  
"I'm making some cookies for us."  
Luffy instantly lit up at hearing this.  
"I've never made them before," Nadeshiko continued.  
"So I'll need your help making them."  
She put her son down on a chair by the table.  
"Now, what's the first thing we need?"

"Mom, are they done yet?"  
Luffy was sitting in front of the oven, staring at the cookies inside.  
"Almost. When the egg clock rings, they're done."  
Nadeshiko was cleaning up the table.  
She picked up a jar to check what was inside it. 'How did this get here?' she thought 'I don't remember using it'.  
"Luffy?"  
"Mm." Luffy answered, eyes still glued to the oven door.  
"Do you know why there's a jar of curry powder on the table?"  
The little boy turned to her and answered with a big smile:  
"I put in some extra things to make it taste better."  
The jar hit the table with a thump.  
Nadeshiko closed her eyes. 'Maybe it won't be that bad'  
Her though was interrupted by the egg clock and Luffy running up to her.

These weren't cookies.  
Cookies shouldn't look like that.  
'It's not the outside that counts. They can still taste good'.  
Nadeshiko took two cookies of the tray and gave one to Luffy.  
"Be careful, it's very warm."  
She took a small bit out of it. 'Too hot! Water'.  
"Mom?"  
"I'm so sorry Luffy, I shouldn't have given it to you. Do you want some water?" She said slightly panicked as she hurried to get some water.  
"I want another one."

Nadeshiko was shocked.  
There was no way a normal four-year old should be able to handle food that spicy.  
"Mom!"  
Luffy pulling on her dress made Nadeshiko snap out of her shock.  
"Can I have another cookie?"  
"Sure, you can have another one if you like."  
She took out a plate and put two cookies on it.  
"Go and take this to Ace and let him taste one of cookies you made." She said and handed the plate to Luffy.  
He walked out of the kitchen very concentrated on not dropping the plate.

Nadeshiko put the rest of the cookies in a jar.  
She then filled a big glass with water and walked after Luffy.  
Just in case.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry for taking so long to update. Don't really have any good reasons why.  
Anyway.  
This was the chapter I planned to have as chapter 3. Cookies only Luffy fould eat was the idea.  
The next chapter will be the last because, 1) I want to acually finish the story, and 2) I don't have any good ideas for another chapter.  
Please leave a reveiw and tell me what you think. (If noone comments I take that as my writing sucks so much it's not even worth commenting).  
I'll try and write the next chapter quicker. 


	6. Back at the beginning

**6. Back at the beginning **

It was a beautiful morning in Lougetown.  
The bell on the door rang as someone entered the small teashop.  
"Ah, Nadeshiko-chan!" the round older female owner standing behind the counter said warmly.  
"Good morning, aunt Rose." Nadeshiko greeted back with a smile.  
"I've just got a new shipping of your favorite tea," Rose said as she stepped out from behind the counter and gave the younger woman a big hug.  
"Or did you just come to see me?"  
"I did come to see you, but I'd love some tea too."  
"I'll go make some for us, and then we can talk for a bit."

The shopkeeper went into the backroom and Nadeshiko sat down on next to the counter. She'd come to this shop every day when she was a little girl. Although Rose wasn't her real aunt, she'd always been a part of the family.  
Nadeshiko saw some papers laying on the counter and started to look through them. Rose came out from the backroom carrying two cups of tea.  
"Aunt Rose, what are these?"  
"Oh, those are new wanted posters." Rose answered and put down the teacups.  
"The Marines want me to put them up outside my shop."

Nadeshiko had stopped and was now staring at one poster.  
"What are you looking at Nadeshiko-chan?" Rose asked and leaned over to get a look.  
"Monkey D Luffy." she read aloud.  
"What's so special about that one?"  
"That's my son."  
"What?" The shopkeeper took a hold of the poster.  
"This is little Luffy you've been telling me about?"  
"Mm." Nadeshiko nodded.  
"30,000 beli, he's just a kid, isn't he!"  
"He's 17 now." A smile spread across Nadeshiko's face.  
"He looks happy, doesn't he?"

Rose looked at the poster calmly.  
"He does look happy."  
She put down the poster and took up her teacup.  
"At least he's older then you were. Piracy runs in the family, doesn't it?"  
Nadeshiko laughed and took a sip of tea.  
"You're right. We're all just a big pirate family."

* * *

**Author's note:** That's the end of this story. The last chapter is a short epilog where I could tell a little more about Luffy's mother (and open up a possibility to _maybe_ some day write a continuation to it). 

Thank you to everyone that has read this, and extra thank you to everyone that's reviewed. If you hadn't review, I wouldn't have finished this. I hoped you enjoyed reading this.

Bye for now, Kattea.


End file.
